The present invention relates generally to milking apparatus, and more particularly to an information device for detecting and signalling the end of a milking period.
In the milking of cows, sheep, and the like, it is important that the end of the milking period be suitably detected. Up to now, when performing a milking operation with a milking machine, such detection was performed by observing the udder being milked and the condition of the milk obtained, and by the hand feel of the udder. Another prior method of determining the end of the milking period is to observe the condition of the milk as it flows in a milk line in which a translucent portion is provided.
In accordance with the prior methods, it was impossible to accurately determine the end of a milking period, notwithstanding the use of skilled techniques based on much experience. Furthermore, it has been impossible to operate a number of milking machines at the same time, because monitoring of the milking condition for each machine must be noted carefully as each milking period draws to an end. Unfortunately, when a number of milking machines are simultaneously operated in order to enhance the efficiency of the overall milking operation, some of the machines inevitably overmilk, thereby providing drawbacks in that mastitides of the udders can be induced from the overmilking, and the resistance of the udders to bacteria which induces diseases such as mastitides is greatly reduced. If operation of the milking machine is terminated prematurely in order to avoid the above undesirable conditiona, then milking efficiency is lowered because a large quantity of milk may be left in the udder. Thus, even the fully skilled milking operator must perform each milking operation with his full attention.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for signalling the end of a milking period which overcomes the above drawbacks, namely, a device with which high performance is obtained and milking efficiency is enhanced.
More specifically, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for signalling the end of a milking period that can be suitably operated with present milking machines, and that can be used wih high efficiency.
In accordance with the present invention, a device for detecting and signalling the end of a milking period comprises means for sensing variation in the quantity of milk in a milk line connected to an udder by a teat cup, the sensing means providing a corresponding output signal, means for indicating the end of the milking period, and means coupled to the sensing means and indicating means for operating and controlling the indicating means in accordance with the output signal of the sensing means.
More specifically, the sensing means includes a pair of electrodes for detecting a variation of quantity of milk flowing in the milk line which conveys milk from the udder, and the controlling means includes a circuit for activating an alarm device to signal the end of the milking period, the circuit comprising a detecting circuit for generating a detecting signal in accordance with the output signal of the sensing means, a time delay circuit for delaying the detecting signal by a given time interval, an alarm control circuit for controlling the indicating means and an alternating current voltage source for supplying power to the sensing means.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention .